


Hide and Seek

by totalizzyness



Series: 00Q Prompts [24]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalizzyness/pseuds/totalizzyness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://woochesters.tumblr.com/"><i>Woochesters</i></a> was asking for a 00Q kidfic, and I decided I really wanted one too… So here we go!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Hide and Seek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089345) by [AprilforSpring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilforSpring/pseuds/AprilforSpring)



> May contain references non-Brits may not understand.

Bond huffed loudly, watching the chaos around him. The moment he’d gotten into headquarters and found Q had called in sick he made his way straight over to Q’s flat to see what the problem. It was a lot worse than a bad case of the sniffles. Much, much worse.  
  
Two small children, both about 3 years old, were running round and round the sofa giggling, arms flailing wildly; James wasn’t sure who was chasing who. The boy suddenly noticed Bond stood in the doorway and came to an abrupt stop, the girl didn’t notice and ran straight into the back of him, sending them both to the floor.  
  
“Joseph! Why did you stop?!”  
  
“There’s a man.”  
  
The little girl looked up and saw Bond, her eyes widening. “Uncle Ben! Uncle Ben! There’s a man!”  
  
Suddenly Q appeared round the door, visibly deflating when he saw it was Bond and not someone there to kidnap or murder them. He let out a long sigh and slumped against the wall.  
  
“Kids, go to the bathroom, wash your hands.”  
  
The children nodded dutifully and hurried off, Bond took a few steps over to Q.  
  
“What are they?”  
  
Q smiled, resting his hand on Bond’s elbow. “Children, James. More specifically, my sister’s children.”  
  
“Why are they here?”  
  
“Because,” he sighed. “She showed up at the crack of dawn and insisted I see them once in a while, and that she wanted to go sightseeing whilst in London. So… here we are. Now why are you here?”  
  
“You called in sick.”  
  
Q smirked. “Were you worried?”  
  
“You never call in sick, and you were fine when I left last night.”  
  
“Yeah, no man-flu, just a bad case of babysitting twins. Would you like to help?”  
  
“Not particularly.”  
  
Q chuckled, pushing himself from the wall, keeping a grip on Bond’s arm. “That wasn’t a request, James. I’ve been up since six this morning looking after two toddlers. It’s mayhem.”  
  
“I don’t do children.”  
  
“It’s fine. Just sit there and stare at them, put the fear of God into them, they’ll behave soon enough… And once they’re gone, I might need to be taken to bed…”  
  
Bond chuckled, letting himself be pulled through to the kitchen. “Okay, I may be persuaded to stay…”  
  
The two children were already sat at the table, the front of their matching t-shirts wet from where they’d been washing their hands in the bathroom. Q smiled, motioning to the table for Bond to sit, pulling the fridge, revealing the children’s pre-prepared lunch, placing it in front of them.  
  
“Uncle Ben?”  
  
Q smiled at the girl, resting his hand on Bond’s shoulder. “Yes?”  
  
“Who is he?”  
  
“This is James. He’s a friend of mine.”  
  
The girl suddenly smiled brightly at Bond, showing off her baby teeth. “Hello! My name’s Emma.”  
  
Bond forced a smiled. “Nice to meet you.”  
  
“That’s Joseph, he’s younger than me.”  
  
“Only by a minute,” Joseph huffed, prodding the edge of his plate. Bond just nodded, accepting the cup of coffee Q thrust into his hand with a small smile. The children ate quietly, already intimidated by Bond’s presence and harsh glare. They both politely thanked Q when he placed drinks in front of them.  
  
“After dinner, James is going to play with you because I’ve got work to do,” Q smirked. Bond whipped his head around to glare at Q as the children cheered.  
  
“What?!”  
  
Q continued smirking, moving to clear away Emma’s plate and cup. The little girl slipped down from her seat and ran around to Bond, grinning up at him.  
  
“Can we play hide and seek?!”  
  
“Um…”  
  
“Of course you can. James is very good at finding, though. You’ll have to hide really well.”  
  
Emma grinned proudly. “I’m the best at hide and seek! I always win!”  
  
“Well, James is a spy, you’ll have to be really, really good to fool him.”  
  
The little girl giggled and tried to climb up on Bond’s knee; after a sharp elbowing from Q, Bond helped her up, positioning her so her bony knees didn’t dig into any sensitive areas. He watched her analytically as she began babbling about playing hide and seek at playgroup, trying to see if he could find any Q in her. She continued bouncing and babbling, and Bond realised he hadn’t heard a word she’d been saying. Q just smiled at him, scraping the remains from Joseph’s plate into the bin as the little boy slipped down from his own chair.  
  
“Can we play now?! Can we?!”  
  
Q chuckled, standing behind Bond and resting his hands on his shoulders. “Sure. You go hide, James will count to fifty. Go!”  
  
The children ran off in different directions, giggling loudly; Bond pulled himself to his feet, backing Q into the cupboards. Q smiled up at him innocently, trailing his hands up Bond’s strong arms.  
  
“What have you signed me up for?”  
  
“Babysitting. You deal with the world’s worst terrorists, two young children should be fine.”  
  
“Are you serious?! They’re much, much worse!”  
  
Q chuckled. “Oh yes, in case their sticky hands ruin your suit?”  
  
Bond smirked, slipping his arms around Q’s waist, pulling their bodies closer. “You’re going to regret this.”  
  
“I’m sure I am.”  
  
Bond leant forwards, pushing their lips together, squeezing softly at Q’s appreciative hum. Q carded his fingers through Bond’s cropped hair, angling their mouths for a deeper kiss, before suddenly pushing him away.  
  
“It’s been fifty seconds.”  
  
Bond huffed an indignant sigh. “Are you serious?!”  
  
“Yes. Go find the children. And don’t find them straight away, that’s not sportsmanlike, let them have fun.”  
  
“You should be doing this with me!”  
  
“I have to tidy up, then I’ll play.”  
  
“No you won’t.”  
  
“No I won’t. Go  get ‘em.”  
  
Sighing, James dragged himself through to the living room, instantly spotting the large, child-sized lump under the rug. It began shuddering as James’ footsteps grew closer, he could hear Joseph try to contain his giggles.  
  
“Well, this isn’t fair at all… Are you sure they’re still in the flat?!”  
  
Q laughed from the kitchen. “They should be! They told you they were good at hiding!”  
  
The lump snorted a quiet giggle, shuddering even more.  
  
“The living room seems to be child-free, perhaps I should check the bathroom.”  
  
The lump giggled again as Bond began walking away. He quickly pulled off his shoes to make his movements around Q’s flat quieter and padded back over to the lump. He reached under and grabbed Joseph’s ankle, yanking him out from under the rug, smiling as the child burst into excited laughter.  
  
“No! You’re supposed to find Emma first!”  
  
“Sorry, I got you first. Are you going to help me find your sister?”  
  
He jumped up, bouncing at Bond’s feet. “I know where she is! Come on!” He took ahold of Bond’s hand and pulled him through to Q’s bedroom. The room looked surprisingly clean considering the state he’d left it in when he’d gone home the night before.  
  
“So?”  
  
“She’s under the bed,” Joseph hissed, pointing at the bed eagerly. Bond nodded, picking the boy up under his arms and throwing him onto the bed, putting his finger over his lips, telling him to be quiet. Joseph nodded and giggled, putting his finger over his lips. Bond quietly circled the bed, getting down on his knees and looking beneath. Sure enough, Emma was lay underneath, a pillow covering her head.  
  
“Well, I can’t find your sister anywhere,” Bond smirked, winking at Joseph. Joseph giggled, bouncing on the bed.  
  
“Maybe she turned invisible!”  
  
“Maybe!”  
  
Emma let out a giggle, her little feet tapping on the floor. Still smirking, Bond carefully reached under the bed and grabbed Emma’s waist, causing her to squeal loudly and thrash about. Joseph began laughing and bouncing on the bed as Bond pulled Emma out, letting out a quiet sigh when he noticed she was laughing and not terrified.  
  
“I won! I told you I was good!”  
  
“You did. Go hide again, I’ll go count in the kitchen.”  
  
The games continued for a long while; the children hiding in various places around the flat, Bond kissing Q senseless for fifty seconds at a time before trundling off to find the giggling children. The longer he played, the more he got into it.  
  
Eventually, Q had enough of the running around and put the TV on for them, smiling when the twins forced Bond down on the sofa and sat on either side of him. They sang along with the songs, and signed along with Justin — Emma forcing Bond to sign ‘butterfly’ with her, earning himself a quiet amused snort from Q who was sat at his desk.  
  
Joseph fell asleep in the middle of ‘Show Me Show Me’, his head cushioned on Bond’s thigh; Emma was much too entertained to fall asleep, calling out “show me, show me,” every five minutes. She eventually fell asleep herself, slumped against Bond’s side.  
  
“Q… What do I do? He’s drooling on my leg.”  
  
Q chuckled, pulling himself from his seat and wandering over. “Oh this is adorable. Hold on.” He pulled his phone from his pocket, holding it up to take a picture. Bond scowled at him.  
  
“Will you stop faffing and move the bloody kids?”  
  
“Shh, don’t wake them.”  
  
Q carefully extracted Joseph from Bond’s leg, letting Bond lower Emma down onto the seat, pillowing her head on a cushion, before Q put the boy back down, grabbing a blanket from the back of the sofa and covering them.  
  
“Was kids tv always that educational?”  
  
Q chuckled, leading Bond away from the sleeping children. “No, I remember it being terrifying.”  
  
Bond smiled, sitting himself down at the kitchen table, whilst Q set about making him a drink. “They’re… not too bad.”  
  
“What, the kids?”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“I knew you’d love them… Do you… want any?”  
  
Bond looked over, a look of horror on his face. “Children? God no!”  
  
“Good, me neither.”  
  
Bond chuckled, pulling Q to stand between his thighs. “I could handle babysitting once in a while, so long as they’re sent back to their owner at night.”  
  
“And so long as they’re house trained.”  
  
“Yes. And they must be able to form a coherent sentence.”  
  
Q smiled, sitting himself down on Bond’s lap. “You’re quite the softy, aren’t you.”  
  
Bond smirked. “Shut up. **”**

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my Tumblr; [[link](http://the-nerdinator.tumblr.com/post/37722822046/woochesters-was-asking-for-a-00q-kidfic-and-i)]


End file.
